1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, a television set, and a liquid crystal television set, and more particularly, it relates to a display, a television set, and a liquid crystal television set each including a light source and a light guide plate.
2. Description of the Background Art
A display including a light source and a light guide plate is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-231320 (1999), for example.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-231320 discloses a liquid crystal display (display) including a bar-shaped member including a point light source, a light guide plate having a light-receiving surface provided to be opposed to the bar-shaped member, and a liquid crystal display panel. In this display, a plurality of triangular projecting portions having the same shapes and angles are formed along the light-receiving surface of the light guide plate. Light emitted from the point light source is incident while the same is inclined with respect to the light-receiving surface by the bar-shaped member, and the light is bent at a prescribed angle by the triangular projecting portions of the light-receiving surface and travels toward a surface opposite to the light-receiving surface in the light guide plate.
Furthermore, an arrangement in which light is incident directly from a light source (a plurality of point light sources) onto a light-receiving surface of a light guide plate without using a bar-shaped member or the like is also known in general. In this case, the plurality of point light sources are arranged to be opposed to the light-receiving surface of the light guide plate. If such a conventional arrangement is applied to the display described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-231320, a plurality of point light sources are provided to be opposed to the light-receiving surface of the light guide plate, and light is incident directly from the point light sources onto the projecting portions of the light-receiving surface having the same shapes and angles.
If the plurality of point light sources are so opposed to the light-receiving surface of the light guide plate that the light is incident directly from the point light sources onto the projecting portions of the light-receiving surface having the same shapes and angles as in the conventional arrangement described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-231320, however, the light is refracted in a regular and constant direction by the projecting portions having the same shapes, and spread in the light guide plate. In this case, a larger amount of light is incident from the point light sources onto positions of the light-receiving surface (projecting portions) opposed to the point light sources while a smaller amount of light is incident from the point light sources onto positions of the light-receiving surface (projecting portions) corresponding to positions between the adjacent point light sources, so that bright regions where a larger amount of light reaches and dark regions where a smaller amount of light reaches are formed in the vicinity of the light-receiving surface of the light guide plate. Consequently, the bright and dark regions are formed in the light guide plate so that the luminance of light emitted from the light guide plate is uneven. Thus, the display quality of the display is disadvantageously reduced.